Sheldon's visit to the future
by originalseriestrekkie
Summary: What if Sheldon's skit came true? What if Spock really came to take him to the future? The Federation needs Sheldon's help. Complete! Feel free to review!
1. The future

**A/N: After watching that hilarious episode on TV the other day, I came up with this idea! Don't forget to review, please! **

It was just a normal Saturday morning for Sheldon Cooper. It was an early start for him. He woke up before Leonard did. He got up, poured himself a bowl of Big Bran cereal, sat down at his normal spot on the coach, and turned on his favorite episode of Star Trek.

Watching Star Trek made him think of the play that he practiced with Penny the other day. He knew she didn't really care about it, but he loved it. Although, he broke down, and told his mother not to let Spock take him to the future, he soon got over it. He thought it would be fascinating to see the future in the twenty third century. He wondered about all the possibilities there could be. It would be amazing if he could go there.

He shook his head, clearing all thoughts of the future. It was impossible to time travel and he knew it. Suddenly, without warning, there was a very strange sound coming from outside. It lasted for thirty seconds and stopped suddenly. Sheldon immediately recognized the sound. It seemed impossible. Perhaps he was imagining it. It sounded exactly like the transporter from Star Trek The Original Series! There was a soft knock at the door that only Sheldon could hear, because Leonard was still asleep.

Sheldon cautiously got up, turned off the TV, and went to look out the peephole to see who it was. But, the peep hole was to blurry and he couldn't see what was out there. It looked like a blue blob. He opened the door and almost fainted. He couldn't believe it. It was Spock, from Star Trek! At first, he didn't believe it. He thought it was some sort of prank. How could Spock come from the future? It wasn't possible! Star Trek wasn't even real! But when Spock said, "Greetings. I am Spock," made Sheldon rethink. He sounded exactly like the Spock from The Original Series! He even did the Live Long and Prosper sign, exactly like he did in the show!

"My dear Lord. I must need more rest." Sheldon said after a while.

"I assure you, I am real. Are you the human named Sheldon Cooper?" Spock asked.

"Y-Your r-real!" Sheldon said with his mouth wide open.

"Obviously, Because I am standing right here." Spock said with an eyebrow up.

"Are you here to take me to the future?" Sheldon asked , remembering his short play that he wrote.

"Only temporarily. There's a solar system that the Federation and the Romulans are disputing over. We need your intelligence on the Federation side. We looked up your history file, and appears that you know some about the future and are quite intelligent." Spock explained.

"How long am I to stay there?" Sheldon asked.

"Only about twelve hours. We will send you back to the past once we are finished." Spock said.

"Okay. I'll do it. Just a moment." He rushed back into his apartment, grabbed a sticky note and wrote: _Leonard, Spock's taking me to the future. P.S: If you touch my Big Bran cereal, your dead! _

Sheldon rushed back out and Spock said, "Captain, two to beam up."


	2. The crew

**A/N: Please Review! I really want to know if I should continue this! **

Sheldon knew everything was absolutely real when he and Spock materialized on the Enterprise. He stepped off the transporter pad. The transporter room looked exactly like it did in the show! Everything was in its exact place. Even Scotty was there! He and Scotty discussed how exactly the transporter worked for several minutes. Scotty was very impressed by how much Sheldon knew. Usually you had to be in the Federation to know so much about it. Finally, they were interrupted by Spock. He suggested they go up to the bridge before everyone's shift ended. Sheldon agreed and they made their way up to the bridge.

Once they got up to the bridge, Sheldon was shocked. He saw everyone from the show. Captain Kirk, Chekov, Sulu, Scotty, Uhura, and McCoy standing right by the Captains chair. "Who's this?" McCoy asked, pointing to Sheldon.

"That's Sheldon Cooper." Kirk explained.

"Actually, it's _Doctor _Sheldon Cooper, Captain." Sheldon remarked with the smallest hint of a smirk.

"And we've taken him from the 21st century?" McCoy blurted. "Are you out of your mind, Jim? We could have altered history by his very disappearance!"

"Relax, Bones!" We'll bring him back the same time we took, him and there won't be anything different." Kirk reassured him.

McCoy just grumbled.

"So let me introduce you to my crew." Kirk said with a grin. He motioned his hand towards Uhura. "That's our chief communications officer, Lieutenant Uhura." He motioned his hand towards Chekov. "Our chief weapons officer, Ensign Chekov, that's our chief navigator, Lieutenant Sulu, our chief engineer, Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott, and last but not least, our chief medical officer Leonard McCoy.

Sheldon shook hands with everyone. He learned some Klingon phrases from Uhura, Chekov taught him how the photon torpedoes are made, Sulu taught him some new controls, and he learned a bundle from Scotty. Sheldon was fascinated by the engineering in the future.

"Jeez, look at the time. Our shift ended five minutes ago." Kirk said after looking at his chair chronometer. "Let's get some supper in the mess hall."

They got to the mess hall and ordered their usual. Sheldon remembered back at home, it would be pizza night. He ordered two slices of pizza and a water and sat down with the crew.

They finished their suppers and everyone except Sheldon and Spock retired for the evening. Suddenly, Sheldon spotted the three dimensional chess board. "Would you care to play three dimensional chess?" He asked.

"Not at all." Spock said evenly. He got up out of his seat and got the three dimensional chess board. Sheldon remembered playing with Leonard. Sheldon would win every single time.

They ended up tying. Spock politely excused himself from the table and showed Sheldon his temporary quarters.

A couple minutes later, Sheldon was lying in bed wondering how he would tell Leonard all of this. Leonard probably wouldn't believe him at all.


	3. Back to the past

**A/N Come on people! Review Please! This is the last chapter! Tell me how I did! **

The dispute over the solar system took shorter than planned. With Sheldon's intelligence on the Federation's side, the Federation had won the dispute. The solar system was theirs. The Federation had an expansion to their territory. With all their extra time, they all sat in the mess room, casually chatting.

"You did quite well, Dr. Cooper." Kirk said with a grin.

"Why thank you." Sheldon said with a grin.

"With your intelligence the way it is, how come your not more recognized for your work?" Kirk asked.

"That is a very good question." Sheldon said, after thinking about how Leonard treats him.

"Aye, Dr. Cooper would be a great addition to the Federation." Scotty remarked.

Sheldon grinned. "As much as I would love to stay here, my real home is in the twenty first century."

The time came where the Enterprise warped around the sun and got to earth the same day Sheldon had left. Kirk and Spock were in the transporter room saying their final goodbyes. "Sorry, we couldn't get the exact time you left, but were pretty close." Kirk said with an apologetic grin.

"I retrieved Dr. Cooper in the morning. Only a couple of hours are missing from the time I retrieved you." Spock explained.

"We'll beam you into the hallway so no one can see you." Kirk said.

"Very well" Sheldon said stepping on a transporter pad. "It was very nice around here. Thank you for everything." Sheldon said.

Spock did the 'live long and prosper' gesture. "Live Long and Prosper." He said.

Sheldon did the same thing and said, "Peace and long life."

Spock raised his eyebrows. He was surprised that he knew the saying.

With that, Kirk nodded to the random redshirt at the transporter and Sheldon disappeared from the transporter room.

He reappeared in the familiar surroundings of the hallway right in front of the his apartment. He opened the door to find Leonard, Howard, Raj, and Penny sitting in their normal seats. Leonard looked up at the door being suddenly opened. He frowned. "Where were you? When did leave?"

"Did you read my note?" Sheldon asked in all seriousness.

Leonard raised his eyebrows. "You mean the one that said: Spock's taking me to the future. Ps. Don't touch my Big Bran cereal or your dead?" Leonard asked, waving the note around in the air. The four on the couch started laughing hard.

"I don't wish to break these laughing spasms you people seem to be having, but the note was true. Spock actually did come to take me to the future." Sheldon said.

They started laughing harder now. "Did you meat Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy as well?" Penny asked sarcastically , barely getting the words out before more laughter came.

"As a matter of fact I did." Sheldon said with a lot of energy, not noticing Penny's sarcasm.

"I also got to use the transporter as well!" Sheldon added.

"Did Scotty beam you up?" Raj asked with his heavy Indian accent.

"Well yes, but I don't see why you all find this so amusing." Sheldon said.

They all stopped laughing after a few minutes. "Sheldon, do you really expect us to believe you went up to the Enterprise?" Leonard asked, smiling.

"Well yes." Sheldon said.

"Where's the proof?" Howard asked.

Sheldon sighed. "I don't have any. That would alter the timeline."

They all smiled and returned to what they were doing. Sheldon just sighed and went to his room. If they didn't believe him, that was they're problem. Not his. Because he _did _go to the future and he didn't have to listen to them laugh at him.


End file.
